Digimon Kingdom
by dreaming-cacophonies
Summary: marriage, my people, my digimon princes, princesses, my kingdom others' kingdoms, - all these thoughts race through my mind. I didn't ask for any of this. I wish it was not so complicated. I own most of the characters


The Digital World is divided into kingdoms. Many of the kingdoms are ruled by Digimon.

Some kingdoms are ruled by humans with digivices and a Digimon partner. Humans who defeated the previous ruler and gained the position as king or queen.

Princess Neptuna Foreman is the owner of the crest of Compassion and Determination. Her Digimon are Calumon and BlackKudamon. Her loyal successors and knights are named Rosette Forest and Ethan Evans.

She, of course, was not always known as the Princess of Compassion and Determination. She was just a regular girl in the Human World. She dealt with the problems of being 13.

She was living a normal life until she got caught up in the mess of Digimon.

She fought for justice in the Digital World. Her heart burned when she saw helpless Digimon, and her heart melted when she saw a Digimon being born into the world. The crest and Digimon chose her. They started her journey for righteousness in the Digital World. During the journey, she ran into a Digimon, who was the monarch of the area. She defeated the Digimon in battle and became the new ruler.

Now, she is dealing with the problems of being a princess and being 16 in high school.

When she turned 16, many Digimon wanted a king. Marriage is a little overboard for their young age so dates and kissing are to be expected between the princess and the prince.

Currently, Princess Neptuna is doing some paperwork in her office in the castle, her Knights and Digimon helping the princess with all of it.

"Have you met with any of the princes?"

Rosie asked.

Neptuna shook her head. She honestly did not want to meet with any boys. She was just a bit insecure when it comes to boys...

"There is no rush for her to start dating."

Ethan reassured.

"Of course. It will gradually happen and she will find the right man."

BlackKudamon added.

"Yay! I also wanted a sister."

Calumon cheered.

Neptuna blushed silently at that outburst and just continued to sign papers. Her two knights, Rosette Forest and Ethan Evans, chuckled quietly.

"Oh yeah. You're meeting with a suitor today."

Rosie mentioned.

Neptuna froze. She slowly turned to Rosie with a look of anger.

"WHAT?! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS?!"

She yelled.

"I was gonna tell you this morning but I got hungry."

She said.

'How did I end up with an idiotic knight?'

She thought as she left her office.

Nephi went into her room to change. Her walls were pure white. Her king sized bed was purple like her hair. Pink and light blue pillows accentuated her bed. Light blue curtains covered her windows from the sun. She entered her closet that was as big as a house.

She picked a simple light blue dress from her closet and put it on. She sighed as she looked at herself.

So many suitors have come for her. They have come for marriage and that was too extreme for her. She cannot do a commitment like that.

There was a knock then the door was opened by Ethan.

"I'm sorry about Rosie. I thought she could do the simple task of telling you about your suitor."

He apologized.

She sighed and shook my head.

"Do not worry about it. Don't trust Rosie with stuff like that. I'm sorry that you must shoulder everything while Rosie does nothing."

She apologized.

Ethan sighed but then smiled.

"It's okay. She is a better fighter than me and I will do anything for my friend."

He blushed.

Nephi smiled at that faint blush. She will never understand how crushes and love works.

Ethan led her to the outside garden where a table and snacks were prepared.

"I would love to stay and keep chatting before the suitor comes, but I must check on Rosie to see if she got lost with that poor suitor."

He winked as he left to go find Rosie and the unknown suitor.

Nephi sighed and slumped in her seat. She cannot deal with a suitor today. She had work to finish. Seems like she must do an all-nighter again. Why must things happen to her like this? She never asked to be the princess of Compassion and Determination. She wanted to be a normal digidestined and for life to be a bit more normal.

Then again what was normal about traveling to a world parallel to the Human World that is filled with digital creatures called Digimon?

She then heard footsteps coming closer to her and she immediately straightened up.

"I actually knew where I was going! Thank you very much!"

She sassily said.

Ethan nervously laughed.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry!"

He apologized.

Then they both bowed to Nephi.

"Princess Neptuna, this is Prince Jacob. I hope you two have a good time."

He politely said before leaving the room with Rosie.

Nephi put on that fake smile to show that she "enjoyed" his company.

"Thank you for coming, Prince Jacob. Please sit down. The journey must have been long and tiring."

She gestured to the seat in front of her.

"Thank you, Princess Neptuna."

He said as he sat down.

"Do you have any plans for your kingdom?"

She asked.

"Of course. I want the best for my people and to make choices that will include them and their wishes."

He said.

'Typical prince."

Nephi thought as she smiled.

"That is so thoughtful of you!"

She falsely exclaimed.

She mentally cringed in her mind for saying such a thing.

They were about to continue the conversation when they heard a loud explosion outside.

 _ **To be Continued...**_


End file.
